True Love?
by KatO'HaraButler
Summary: What if Scarlett never loved Ashley and her and Rhett's relationship was different.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the carriage and looked over the grand Wilkes plantation. There was a man standing under an oak tree with a large grin on his face almost sardonic. I would guess he was in his late twenties to early thirties. He had a mysterious look about him he looked tall with his close clipped mustache I was almost in a trance to walk over and see who he could be but, Suellen kept nudging me forwards as he met my gaze.

"Cousin Ashley!" I said graciously as the mysterious stranger. Ashley looked down at me with a genuine look at me that I did not return. He tried to say hello but, I kept walking on ignoring him.I walked in looking at the exquisite ceiling and paintings. I was in awe of my surroundings.

I remember hearing of Ashley's engagement to Melanie from the Tarleton twins yesterday. I just know they are not perfect together I know it would not be my place to give my opinion yet, I need to tell Ashley of this monstrosity of a mistake.

I walked around to the yard where men were talking of war. I rolled my eyes and walked looking down even though I knew Mammy would disapprove.

I suddenly bumped into a man almost falling down in the process but, his hand caught my waist. I looked up and the mysterious stranger was looking down at me with his dark eyes staring at me as if he could see my innermost thoughts.

I started to apologize profusely as I straightened myself up. Even though I could feel his gaze staring at me. He stood up and took my hand and bowed "Hello I am Rhett Butler" he said with a smile so wide it seemed as if no one would be able to stop him. I was sure I heard someone mention some scandal with the name Butler.

"I am Scarlett O'Hara" I said while staring him straight in the eyes. He looked down at me through those liquid dark eyes. I smiled at him looking him up and down, noticing how handsome this man actually was.

"Would you like to walk with me throughout this whole garden?" He asked smiley offering his arm. "Of course ." I replied and took his arm. "Call me Rhett Miss O'Hara." He said grinning.

"Okay Rhett then you may call me Scarlett." I said as we started to stroll around the garden.

We started talking about meaningless things of our past. How he was exiled out of Charleston from a scandal that was falsely accused. I told him about Tara, my sisters and my childhood. I felt as if I could open up to this man and tell him whatever came to mind.

He would tease somethings in a small manner yet his smile made my eyes glisten with joy. We walked for what felt like a few short minutes and turned out to be almost an hour. I soon excused myself because all of the women had to go take a nap. I found it ridiculous that the women had to take naps where the men could drink and say what pleased them.

I entered the room with all the other women were I walked over to a group of girls just about my same age. They started to tease about how I was seen talking to that man that was said to have compromised a woman yet I did not care one bit for what they said.

Once they all were asleep I snuck downstairs. I saw Ashley leaving the dining room. "Ashley" I whispered. "Scarlett you almost gave me a fright." He said. "Come, I need to talk to you"I said with a pleading look in my eyes. I practically dragged him to the library. "Ashley" I started. "You can not marry her. " I said trying to get to the point.

He shook his head dismissively. "Scarlett you have no power over this. I love Melanie and I will marry her no matter what you or anyone else say." He said then stormed out angrily. I picked up this old vase, I knew it was an old family heirloom from my grandmother Solange. But I threw it anyways not caring at that moment.

A head poked up from the couch by the fireplace. "Sir...Rhett you should have made your presence known." I said but no sooner as in a few quick strides he was in front of me I looked into his mischievous eyes seeing some plan work in his mind.

He bent down and put his hands on my waist and kissed me passionately as I wrapped my arms around his the anger I had for Ashley melted away into what seemed like a love for this stranger. That I barely knew yet it also seemed as if I know everything about this man.

I opened my eyes and saw him stare down at me in what seemed like happiness before he built a wall covering his emotions.

We broke apart staring at each other not wanting to break the silence. He cleared his throat as if about to say something as we hear footsteps. Our eyes widened, I knew what a scandal it would be if I were to be this close in a room all alone with a man.

I heard a voice and realized it was Gerald. I needed to hide. Rhett came over grabbed me I was about to push away and say its not the time. But, he put me under the desk in the far corner as he rushed to the bookcase to look as if he was reading.

Gerald opened the door and only saw Rhett. I closed my eyes hoping he would not see me. "Son have you seen a little lady with dark hair and green eyes?" Gerald said with his Irish accent. "No I have not sir." Rhett replied.

When Gerald left I started to stand up and straighten the wrinkles from my dress. As Rhett walked over "Are you alright?" He asked looking me up and down.

"I am fine" I said smiling. I looked up at him as he started to bend down but, then started to walk away. I was a small bit disappointed that he refused to kiss me again. I touched my still swollen lips from his kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 Scarlett Rhett

Gerald gathered Suellen, Careen and I to the carriage to go back to Tara. The ride was silent. Gerald was watching me intently I looked back at him with confusion. Though I was sure I knew what he was about to ask. "Katie Scarlett? He said. "Yes?"  
I said while batting my lashes at him. "Where were you after the naps?" He said staring dead straight at me. Suellen was holding back a giggle. While Careen just stared at the floor of the carriage.  
"I took a walk around Twelve Oaks." I said looking innocently at him. For some reason he bought the horrible excuse.

The ride went on in silence. When we reached Tara I was so thankful to see Mother sitting on the rocking chair waiting for us. I looked over at Gerald his eyes widened when he saw her. It was true love between them. Will that ever happen for me?

Gerald stepped out of the carriage and helped all of his daughters out. I greeted Mother then walked up to my room to relax and work on my embroidery work. I was working on a handkerchief for Gerald. I can never get the initials quite right. I furrowed my brows while being determined to get it for once.

Mammy came rumbling in a while later. "Miss Scahlett it time to eat suppa." She said with a glint in her eyes. "Okay Mammy." I replied obediently for the sake of another argument not to brew up. I walked down the stairs to supper. Mother was trying to make conversation with Suellen and Careen. I laughed when appropriate at just tried to blend in. Gerald was talking about the war being declared. Ugh I am sick of this war and it have barely begun. He boasted how we would lick those Yankees in a month. I just rolled my eyes I do not care for the war and I never will. When this agonizingly slow supper was finished we all went to pray in the parlor.

During the prayer I kept think of that man Rhett. I needed to find out more about him. When he kissed me it was different than when all the other beaus I have had compared to him they were nothing. I smiled. I think that I might like him. He is different than everyone one else he stares at me as if I am the only other person alive.

Once prayers concluded I made my way to my room. I managed to undress myself that night. And slipped on my night gown. I sat at my vanity and started to brush my hair. I picked up an old photograph of Mother and Father from a little after their honeymoon. I hope one day I could be like that.

I slipped into bed staring at the ceiling thinking is there a perfect someone out there for me. I thought as I drifted off to sleep. I awoke in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock. It was about midnight. I noticed a slight tapping on the window. I walked over and looked down and saw Rhett throwing pebbles. He looked up saw me and smiled. I grabbed my wrap and snuck down the stairs and went outside to where he was.

"What are you doing here?" I said smiling. "I had to see you again and you never said goodbye to me." He said staring at me. I could see a desire in his eyes."Do you make surprise visits on every girl in the middle of the night or am I just lucky?" I said almost laughing. "I guess you are just lucky." He said grinning in a sardonic way.

The desire in his eyes got larger. I batted my eyes at him. Knowing it would push him over the edge. In one swift movement he bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His kiss was what I always wanted wanting it to never end. He pulled away and looked down at me. My emerald eyes glistened in a delighted sense.

He took my hand as we started to walk. "Were are we going?" I asked staring at him. "We are going on a walk." He said as we walked towards the oak trees. I noticed he was holding a basket. He took a blanket out and set it down. He helped me ro sat down then joined me. I looked at him trying to figure out what was in his mind. It felt awkward to be out there where he was fully dressed and I was in my nightgown.

We both sat down as he started to dig into the basket. I tried to look what he had. He handed me a plate and took out his own. He then set the basket in front of me, "Take whatever you may want." He said grinning mischievously. I looked inside and my mouth hung open in surprise. There was chocolate eclairs, bon bons and many other types of food that I had no idea what it was.

We ate and talked for about two hours Before he stood up and said "Well we must get you home before anyone notices that you are gone." He said staring at me in my nightgown. "I am home." I said stubbornly. "Well my pet do you really want anyone to find you out here this late at night with me?" He said trying to contain his laughter. "I guess not." I said glaring daggers at him. My eyes glowed furiously. He started laughing while escorting me back to the house.

Once we got to the front porch and made sure that no lights were on. He bent down and kissed me quickly before walking away. I watched him leave and I was sure he could hear my heart beating. He looked back and saw me still standing there. He started to laugh as I walked angrily into the house and snuck into my room.

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face. From remembering every moment hoping that none of it was a dream.

Mammy came bursting in the door angrily. "Miss Scahlett Mista Gerald and Missuss Ellen wants ter speak wit you about las nite." She said then stormed out. My eyes widened they knew. Oh no they knew. Mother will be so mad I thought desperately. I went to my closet and put on Mother's favorite dress and the necklace Pa gave me last year. I looked in the mirror and headed downstairs to the bickering Mother and Pa. I never thought it was possible that could even bicker. I thought their relationship was the closest thing to perfect.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." My Mother said in one of her I am terribly mad at you yet I will still be nice voice.I learned that at a very young age. Pa's eyes were wide and full of anger. Mother's had a gentleness to it though I could see small bits of anger.

"Good Morning." I said pleasantly.

"Scarlett what were you thinking last night going out with a man at twelve o'clock." Pa said restlessly.

"It was nothing Pa." I said making emphasis on nothing.

"Scarlett Mammy saw you go outside with Rhett Butler for a couple hours." Why Mammy why not sleep at night instead of spying on people. I thought.

"Whats wrong with Rhett…. I mean Mister Butler?" I asked. Mother's eyes looked at me with sadness.

"He was involved in a scandal where he compromised a girl and then he was exiled out of Charleston. I do not want you to get involved with Scarlett." He said trying to warn me but, I didn't care.

"Why do you care It is not your problem?" I yelled.

"Katie Scarlett." My mother said trying to calm me down.

"Seeing you will not listen to us" Pa started until Mother interrupted him "Gerald please don't." She begged. I had never seen Mother beg for anything. "Ellen." He said cautiously.

"Scarlett" He said trying to finish his former sentence.

"We are going to send you to Atlanta. You will leave in three days. You will stay with Melanie Wilkes and her Aunt Pitty" He said. I ran out crying they were forcing me to leave Tara,my only home. To some filled city that I would hate. I cried for hours until there was no more tears. I refused to go down for breakfast. Fine I would not want to be in this house with people who thought this poorly of Rhett.

The next day I started to pack my things. Occasionally Suellen would walk by and snicker at my leaving. At least I was leaving that witch.

I went to take a walk. I went towards the woods to clear my mind. I saw a man in the old tree house Pa made me when I begged him for one just like the Tarleton twins. I almost yelled at him to get out once I realized it was Rhett. I went underneath the tree house.

"Come up." He said smiling. His smile made me feel weak. Only once may I feel like a child again. I climbed up.

"Rhett" I started but, he took me to inside where I carved things into the wall in my terrible writing. I saw that he carved another in with his swoopy elegant writing. He carved Scarlett + Rhett.


	3. Chapter 3 Off to Atlanta

"I am going to Atlanta." I said nervously and flinched hoping he would not be terribly mad. "Why?" He asked nonchalantly. Though there was a slight rage in his eyes.

"My parents learned that we went out last night and decided to get me away from you they thought going to Atlanta would keep us separated." I said then bit my lip. He started to laugh loudly. "What?" I asked confused at his laughing. "My pet you going to Atlanta will not keep us apart." he said as he smiled. I calmed down and relaxed next to him. He promised me that everything would be fine.

I hugged Careen goodbye. I went to Mother and Pa I hugged Pa stiffly to show I was still angry. Which I knew would guilt him for me to be mad at him. I ignored Suellen I knew mother would hate that but, frankly I don't care.I hugged Mother and walked to the carriage.

I sat down and watched Tara fade from view. I stared at the passing plantations as  
I was headed towards Jonesboro station. When I got to the train station. I made my way to boarding and stepped onto the train.

The train ride was awfully boring there was nothing to do. I was forced to take Prissy with me. Mother and Pa thought Atlanta would be good for me since Melanie and Aunt Pitty were in mourning for Melanie's brother.

And I will be cooped in the house like an old spinster. Though I have to be able to see Rhett. He said that he will come and see me I know he will I told myself over and over again.

The train arrived in the station holding the handkerchief that I was attempting to make for Rhett, because Christmas was coming up. He told me if I needed to find him that he would be at the National Hotel where ever that was. But it was improper to to visit a man's hotel room.

"Are you Scarlett O'Hara?" A house slave asked who I guessed maybe was the age of fifty.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked inquisitively.

"I am Peter, Miss O'Hara." He said taking my luggage.

We arrived at Aunt Pitty's house fairly quickly.

Aunt Pitty and Melanie came running out to greet me. Smiles were plastered onto their faces. They hugged me ferociously. I tried to squirm around to get out of their death grip.

"Oh Scarlett I am so happy you're here I was so frightened." Aunt Pitty said and started rambling on about how lonely they were and scared.

I thought of how Rhett said he resided in Atlanta a lot hopefully he would stop by. Melanie ushered me inside and showed me to where my room would be.

The house was stuffy and slightly comforting and lead me up the stairs to the first room on the left. I went inside.

It was a small room the wallpaper was a cream color and the floors were a light grey carpet,

there was a wash basin in the corner and a small four poster bed. With a white vanity and a circle shaped mirror hung over it. I went over and sat down in the seat that faced the front windows. I could see the kids across the street without a care in the world. The neighbors taking a walk. I wanted to be able to have fun and not be stuck with two mourners.

I could see anyone that came up the path. This could be useful when Rhett comes I thought gleefully. My thoughts wondered to Rhett the dark handsome man that I knew he was special when I first saw him. I started to unpack my things.


	4. Chapter 4 The Ball

It has been about eight months since I arrived to Atlanta. At first I thought that it could be possible that I could have loved Rhett Butler. Though as the months drag on I lost hope. I haven't seen that man ever since the day before I left to Atlanta.

Occasionally, I would hear about Rhett being in town, how he went to some saloon or stayed at some hotel and that scandal of him and some lady up in Charleston from his youth. Whenever Melanie brought up gossip about Rhett I stared intently at her about it hoping he might just come here. I always ended up disappointed.

Melanie and I have grown close over the months of loneliness, we would go to the hospital together and to some of her social groups. All of it bore me to no end. I started to try to push Rhett out of my mind. If that man even cared for me he would have been here by now.

There was a faint knock that I heard on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said composing myself from the thoughts of the mischievous Rhett Butler.

Melanie came in dressed in mourning from head to two.

"Scarlett, all of us are going to the ball tonight the McLure girls came down with the flu so we were asked to do it for them." She said trying to be cheerful, but the effects of mourning were still set in her mind.

I tried to not jump up, I haven't gotten to go to a ball for forever. I am just aching to be able to go and dance. I thought hopefully.

Tonight the ball is tonight. I thought practically dancing where I stood. I rushed to my closet and I had to pick the perfect dress. I plan to dance and flirt with all of the men. I kind of hope Rhett will be there yet I don't know if I really want him there.

I went with one of my dresses from back home considering the tight amount of supplies that there was in Atlanta.

Melanie and Aunt Pitty were dressed in all black, while I was wearing a pale green dress the same color of my eyes with small beads outlining the low cut aspect of it. There was banners of Lee everywhere and the confederacy.

Girls were in colorful dresses without a care in the world. I desperately wanted to feel that way again but, thanks to that is I haven't felt that way since before I came to Atlanta.

It seemed that for me Atlanta brought only heartbreak. He said that he would come and see me. That lying, deceiving, varmint, I trusted him. And all he did was let me down.

"Come Scarlett dear" Melanie said dragging me over to a booth where they sold decorative pillowcases and coasters. It seemed awfully boring, to just stay at the booth where everybody else gets to go and dance. I sighed and walked over with her.

"Welcome the blockader who have provided for all of the ladies here tonight." Mr. Meade's booming voice announced.

"Rhett Butler!" Dr. Meade said getting a round of applause for him.

I froze right where I was standing. It was almost torture knowing he was here. I felt his smoldering gaze on me. I tried to ignore him to the best of my ability, but it was like he was demanding attention.

I walked back to the booth next to Melanie protectively, as if she had the power to keep him away.

He walked towards me as I tried to focus on my work and ignore him.

"Hello Miss O'Hara." He said politely.

"Hello Captain Butler." I said in a cold way.

I saw the smile from seeing me turn into a slight frown at the way I talked to him. But, none of that stopped him from introducing himself and talking to Melanie.

"Excuse me for a moment Melanie," I said interrupting their conversation. "I need a breath of fresh air." I said then rushed outside.

I was standing right there why did Melanie get all of the attention. I tried to be some sort of a lady around him. But, I could not take it anymore he left me alone for eight months without making sure I got to Atlanta. He told me he would come and visit.

I tried to forget him but, he always wondered in my mind. I think Melanie knew I was suffering from a broken heart, so she tried to get me to do things with her. I became close with her more than I thought.

I sat on the bench right outside of the ball. None of the night air helped to clear my head.

I heard footsteps approaching but, I decided that I would just ignore it.

"Scarlett stand up and look at me." A masculine voice said.

I looked up into it's owners dark eyes. I slowly stood up and looked at him straight in the eyes waiting for him to give a lame excuse of why I never saw him.

He just stared down at me. I could see maybe love in his eyes. I wanted to look away. But, I had this lingering wonder of if it was me. I wanted to feel love for this man, but when he left I had trouble keeping that feeling alive.

"Scarlett what's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

"You left me and never came back and saw me. You just disappeared." I almost yelled angrily.

"Well my pet you could have visited me in my hotel." He said calmly.

I gasped at that very idea. No woman ever visited a man's hotel room unless married to him. It was not right. Does he think that I would want to cut my reputation to shreds.

"Do you want to know why else?" He asked while taking my hand and we started to walk around the small park nearby.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I was throwing your parents off the trail." He said simply.

"What?" I asked, what on earth does that even mean?

"I was going to stay away to make your parents think that you stayed away from me on purpose or some other nonsense. So it would take longer to realize that we were together." He said as if this was simple arithmetic.

He stopped and turned to face me. He slowly bent down closer to me and held me closer than what is deemed appropriate. When he put his hands on my waist it felt my heart pounded so loud I am sure he heard it. As he got lower and lower I could feel his breath on my face. His breath smelled like expensive whiskey. I could see in his almost black eyes. Suddenly his lips crashed onto mine. As I wrapped my arms around my neck as the warmth of his mouth sent a current running through my body. And I never wanted any of it to end. I felt a soft moan come from him as his tongue tried to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth a bit more enjoying the moment of being able to be with him alone.

He slowly pulled away smiling down at me. I looked back up at him my eyes twinkling. At the warmth in his eyes.

He started to laugh which surprised me from us being outside alone.

"Darling your hair is a bit ruffled." He said suppressing more laughter. I lightly hit his arm in a playful manner.

"You cad."


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

I walked in looking the same as before and rushed back to the booth. "Do you feel better Darling?" Melanie asked.

She was always so sweet and kind to me even when I wasn't as sweet to her. For some reason she saw the good in people. Her sincerness was contagious at some moments when I was around her I turned into a nicer person. Though, the moment she left the room I turned into a grouchy monster.

"Yes, Melanie I feel much better." I said smiling at her.

I saw Rhett walking in a few minutes later. He looked like nothing ever happened. I smiled mischievously. He raised his eyebrows at me. I almost burst out laughing but, with Melanie at my side and I knew not to.

He started walking this way as Melanie was called away by Dr. Meade to talk.

"Hello there Rhett." I said pleasantly. As he got closer.

"Hello Miss O'Hara." He said smiling like a fool.

We talked for a while about anything that came to mind. I could tell him anything and in any matter that I wanted. He didn't care whether you were a lady or a gentleman. Mr. Meade stepped up to the podium, with a confident stride.

"He looks like an old goat." Rhett whispered. I tried to stifle a laugh. I looked up at Dr. Meade realizing how Dr. Meade looked like a goat.

I looked at Rhett. His eyes were filled with happiness as if nothing could ruin the moment. I wondered if it was love for him I felt. Or was it just a strong like.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Mr. Meade's booming voice echoed throughout the ballroom. Taking me away from my thoughts.

"Well that doesn't include us." I whispered to Rhett. I could tell he was holding back his own rumbling laughter.

"Tonight if you want to dance with the lady of your choice you have to bid with her." Mr. Meade said as gasps of disapproval came from the Old Guard. I rolled my eyes. They never could accept change.

I heard bids going out there was multiple bids for Maybelle Merriweather. I heard a few for myself, before I heard a booming voice say.

"One hundred and fifty dollars in gold for Miss Scarlett O'Hara." Rhett said as men whimpered at the feeling of knowing that they were beaten. I looked over at his glowing eyes that had a sense of pride in them for being able to out pay them.

I smirked and walked over to Rhett who was grinning at me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own GWTW I mean I would love to. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**


End file.
